1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzopyrancarboxamide derivatives or 1-azabicyclo 3.3.0!octan derivatives, salts thereof, process for the preparation of same, and use thereof, namely a medicine for improving hypermotility of digestive tract, which contains the compound or salt as an effective ingredient.
2. Related Arts
Since 4-amino-5-chloro-N- (2-diethylamino)ethyl!-2 -methoxybenzamide General name:Metoclopramide ("The Merck Index", 10th Ed. 6063)! had been developed in the 1960s, as an agent for improving hypermotility of digestive tract or anti-vomiting agent, various benzamide derivatives have been synthesized to evaluate pharmacological effect thereof. The main object for developing such derivatives lies in moderating a side effect of Metoclopramide to central nerve system due to its anti-dopamine action, namely extrapyramidal disorder and cryptorrhea (lactation and prolactinemia), and recent years, various reports have been issued on development of derivatives having antagonism to serotonin receptor.
A relation between a selective pharmacological activity and structure of these benzamide derivatives has not sufficiently been elucidated, but it has been recognized that a mutual relation between a substituent to amide nitrogen and alkoxy group at 2-position is important for instance, Jap. Pat. Sho 62 (A.D. 1987) - 129279(A) and "J. Med. Chem.", Vol. 34, page 616 (1991)!. Under such a technical notion, carboxamide derivatives of benzofuran, benzopyran or indole have been studied, as compounds analogous to the benzamide derivatives Jap. Pat. Sho 60 (A.D. 1985) - 169473(A), Sho 62 (A.D. 1987) - 234083(A), Hei 1 (A.D. 1989) - 104072(A), Hei 1 (A.D. 1989) - 110684(A), Hei 1 (A.D. 1989) - 168686(A), Hei 1 (A.D. 1989) - 501226(A), Hei 2 (A.D. 1990) - 289566(A), Hei 4 (A.D. 1992) - 211685(A), Hei 4 (A.D. 1992) - 295476(A), and WO 90/06113!.